First Times
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: [Inuyasha x Kagome] No matter how much time passes, something new is always waiting.


"Hey Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly, leaning into him, nuzzling her head into his fire rat robe. When the hanyou looked at her curiously, she smiled softly. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Inuyasha chuckled, smiling reminiscently. "Yeah. You were grabbing my hair, if I remember..." he teased, smirking down on her.

"Yes, well, you kept calling me Kikyo, and then tried to kill me!" Kagome protested, leaning away from him indignantly, poking him in the chest, hard. "So don't try to make it sound like I was doing something wrong..."

"I wasn't trying to _kill_ you," he responded sullenly, looking away. And then he said a few more words in a low, inaudible mumble.

Kagome grabbed his ear, tugging on it expectantly. "Hey, what did you just say?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Inuyasha gulped, and began to sweat. "Uh- nothing," he responded nervously, looking away.

"What. Did. You. Say." Kagome said, emphasizing each word with another poke to the chest. "Don't make me sit you."

The hanyou caved. "I just said that I was just going to maim you a little," he muttered, looking rather put out.

"Oh really?" she enunciated, emphasizing both words rather threateningly. Strange, Inuyasha thought, how women could do that with any word. "Well, then I'm not all that sorry that I sat you into the river!" she responded, crossing her arms in a huff.

"That was painful bitch! You know how long it took me to get out of that damn river?" Inuyasha replied, crossing his own arms with indignance.

"Oh please, you were back before morning." Kagome said, shaking her head in dismissal.

"You make it sound like I _wanted_ to go on a trip down river!" the hanyou said angrily, glaring at her rather indignantly.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, before a strange light came into her eyes.

Inuyasha felt rather nervous.

She began to chuckle. It was so quiet that the hanyou thought he had misheard her, and braced himself for an abrupt meeting with the floor.

Then, she started laughing. Real, hold your sides and try not to cry laughter.

Now Inuyasha was scared.

"Uh... Kagome?" he said slowly, poking her side. "What's so funny?" fear was overriding the instinct to make fun of her at this moment.

Smiling, Kagome wiped a few laughing tears from her eyes, and looked amused. "It just reminded me of how often we used to fight over the silliest things back then." She smiled, and placed her head against his chest again.

Inuyasha paused, relishing the smell of her hair so close to his nose. "What were you thinking, anyway, unsealing a hanyou you just met?" he asked, amused.

"I suppose I just had gut feeling that you were a good guy, deep down." Kagome responded as she pulled backwards again, somewhat sheepishly. At Inuyasha's rather affronted look, she added teasingly, "Also, your ears were just so cute!"

She easily remembered grabbing those same ears and playing with them for a few moments. It was something she vowed she would never tell Inuyasha.

Otherwise, he might just hold that over her for quite a while...

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms over his torso. "Its not like I had a choice in these ears..." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Kagome smiled. "I like your ears, Inuyasha." She said plainly, and the hanyou blushed slightly.

"So... since we're on the topic of first times, when was the first time you knew you loved me?" Kagome asked, grinning rather mischievously. "It had to be before Shippo joined us. After all, that whole 'don't leave me thing' was sort of obvious," she teased, mimicking his voice.

Flushed, Inuyasha grumbled as he looked away. "I... I guess I just got so used to you being around, that you just grew on me..." he responded quietly, hesitantly.

"Hey... wait, you mean to tell me that you didn't like me in the beginning?" Kagome said, rather indignant and hurt. "That I... _grew_ on you, like a fungus?"

Inuyasha cursed his choice of words, and the fact that Kagome could make him feel like crap when she wanted to.

"N-no!" the hanyou interrupted, raising his hands in a 'for the love of Buddha woman, don't sit me" plea. "That's not what I meant!"

Standing, placing her hands on her hips and glaring, Kagome looked at him critically. "Then what did you mean?"

_Shit. Time to think fast or eat floor._ "Tha-that... you were the first person I trusted, and that I never really had that before. From there..." trying to draw upon, for the first time, Miroku's smooth talking, "I fell in love with you before I knew it." He finished, and prayed he wasn't about to eat floor.

Luckily, the admonition easily pacified Kagome, who practically glowed as she gave him a winning smile.

Relieved he had avoided a rather painful acquainting with the ground, Inuyasha smiled, and said nothing as Kagome placed herself back against his chest.

"We've had a lot of first times, haven't we?" she murmured contentedly, once more assuming a nuzzling position.

Smiling softly, Inuyasha let his claws run through her silky mane. "Yeah..." he whispered, brushing his lips against her ear.

Giggling, Kagome pressed her face deeper into his robe. "That was a good first time, wasn't it?" she said contentedly, causing Inuyasha to blush.

Not trusting himself to speak and not sound rather... Miroku-ish, Inuyasha merely continued stroking her hair, content.

"There's another first time coming up for us too," Kagome whispered softly, her voice a whisper of happiness.

Inuyasha blinked, and leaned back, looking at her curiously. She gestured towards her stomach, and leaned into him again. "A lot more first times." She breathed softly, closing her eyes in absolute peace.

Inuyasha held her to his chest, not daring to hope in what she had just told him. He smiled gently. _A pup, huh?_ Looking down at Kagome, his smile deepened to something beyond care. "And I'll be sure to make sure I remember each and every one of them."

Cautiously, as though he was afraid it was a dream that would shatter with the lightest touch, his fingers grazed Kagome's stomach in wonderment. "If you even try to be like Shippo, kid, I'll be pissed." He muttered, but he was still smiling in a sort of dazed, punch drunk love. "And if you ever, ever say that Sesshomaru is cool, I swear I'll disown you."

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha murmured, "But you're going to be my first child, and that's all that matters right now, I suppose."

They slept back where they started, at the first time.


End file.
